


looking for something that'll (never) come

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi!Kurt, Jock!Kurt, M/M, background mike/mercedes, minor Seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Blaine Anderson-Chang knows that his crush on his brother’s best friend, straight football star Kurt Hummel, is foolhardy. But every now and then Kurt gives him a look and Blaine can’t help but wonder.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 91
Kudos: 269
Collections: Glee Prompt Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> Hey everyone!! Welcome to my newest fic :D This is a fic I’ve been wanting to write for ages, and am finally getting around to hehe it’s a fill for a prompt on the Glee Prompt Meme, which you can find bellow. I didn't fill it exactly as the prompter wanted, so I'm sorry about that! Hopefully this is still okay! :)
> 
> This fic is complete, and I’m hoping to post it in its entirety over the course of the next two weeks or so. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Title from I’ve Been Waiting by Lil Peep

Blaine doesn’t have to be looking at Tina to hear the eye roll in the, “Oh my god,” she lets out when she pulls up in front of Blaine’s house.

Blaine forces his eyes away from the black Escalade parked next to his driveway, turning to his friend with a, “What?”

Tina sighs, leaning her forearms on the wheel. “Blaine.”

“What?” Blaine repeats, knowing he sounds totally unconvincing in his confusion. He knows he sat up a little straighter when he’d seen the car, and he can’t remember doing it but he’s pretty sure he did that little excited wiggle that Tina and Sam are always making fun of him for.

He’s never claimed to be a subtle person.

“Just… chill, okay?”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m chill.”

Tina raises an eyebrow. “You did the wiggle, pal.”

Yep, there it is. “Maybe I’m just excited to be home. Not have to see you anymore today.” He sticks his tongue out as he says it, hoping it will distract her.

This time he does see her roll her eyes. “Sure, Blaine. Whatever you say.”

He sighs, moving his messenger bag strap onto his shoulder and clutching it tight in his lap. He opens the door and sets one foot on the sidewalk. Then, he turns back to her and says, “It’s not because of Kurt.”

She frowns in faux-confusion. “I didn’t say anything about Kurt.”

He groans, and fully steps out of the car. He doesn’t close the door just yet, though, instead leaning against the top of it so he can still see Tina. “Thank you for driving me home.”

“Thank you for helping me pick out my prom dress,” she replies, still staring at him completely unimpressed. She glances past him, to his house, then looks back at him and says, “Text me later, okay?”

He snorts. It’s one of the things he loves most about Tina – she may give him shit, but at the end of the day she lives for the drama. No matter how much she disapproves of his crush, he knows he can always go to her with all the sordid details of whatever minute interaction he is overthinking. It’s great. Like having both the devil and the angel on his shoulder wrapped up in one person.

“You know I will,” he says, winking at her. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Blaine,” she wiggles her fingers as he finally shuts the door.

He heads up to his house, pulling out his keys and turning briefly to give Tina a final wave goodbye as she drives away. He then takes a deep breath and unlocks the door.

The first thing he hears is the sound of the TV from the living room, just a little louder than he knows Mama J likes it. He takes off his outside shoes and slips into his slippers, setting his keys on the hook with his name written above it in Mama P’s neat script.

He decides to drop his things off in his room before braving the living room, so he hurries straight up the stairs. When he reaches the top, he hears a couple of voices saying, “Come on, come on,” followed by a loud cheer a few seconds later. He shakes his head, smiling to himself as he walks into his room.

He hangs up his messenger bag on his coatrack, then heads to his closet, opening the left door so he can see himself in the reflection.

He knows it’s stupid to be concerned about how he looks. Kurt has seen him stumbling out of the bathroom at 2 o’clock in the morning with toothpaste still smeared on his face. He was front and center for the inside-out sweater vest ordeal. He’s even seen Blaine without hair gel, for goodness sake.

Still, he can’t help it. He wants to look nice.

He wants Kurt to think he looks nice.

He fixes his hair a little bit, tucks his polo back into his jeans, and adjusts the cuffs of his jeans slightly. He looks himself over for a moment more, then nods approvingly and closes his closet door, heading back downstairs before he can work himself up too much.

He’s just reached the bottom of the stairs when he hears Mike call out, “Blaine? Is that you?”

Blaine heads to the living room, poking his head in as though he’s just stopping in on the way to the kitchen. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Their living room is full of teenage boys. Three on the couch, two on the loveseat, and Kurt, as always, lounging in the recliner. They all look up at him when he speaks, and Finn even graces him with a wave. Then, as soon as he had the eyes of six football players on him, he no longer does, the pull of the football game far too strong.

As subtly as he can, Blaine flicks his eyes over to where Kurt is sitting, leaned forward with his legs spread wide, elbows rested on his thighs. He’s still watching Blaine, smirking a little, and Blaine looks away quickly, already feeling a blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Hey,” Mike says, grinning at him. He scoots a little down on the couch, forcing Finn and Matt to squish together even more. “You wanna join us?”

Blaine glances at the TV, wrinkling his nose a little. He doesn’t really care for either of the teams playing, and as much as he’d love to be in the same room as Kurt for the next hour or so, he does have a lot of homework to do.

Plus, he’s been informed very indelicately by his friends that he is completely obvious about his crush, and he isn’t sure if he should put himself in a position of being caught staring at Kurt for an hour straight.

“I think I’ll pass for today, but thanks.”

“Aw, come on,” Kurt speaks up, still smirking, and Blaine’s heart skips a beat in his chest. “Bobcats, man. We’re destroying the Ravens.”

Blaine scrunches up his face a bit. “More of a college football guy, to be honest.”

“Dude, he said no,” Finn says, shoving Mike back over on the couch. “There isn’t really any room for him here anyway.”

“Yeah, cause you’re on here,” Mike replies, shoving Finn right back. “Besides, Blaine is small. You could fit two of him where you’re sitting.”

Finn just laughs, but Blaine finds himself blushing a little at that. Small isn’t exactly the word he wants his brother’s friends associating him with. Especially one of them.

“I got tons of room over here,” Kurt says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Now he’s definitely blushing, but he manages to hit back with, “Careful Kurt, I might take you up on that.”

A couple of the guys laugh, but Kurt just keeps watching him, smirk still firmly in place.

God, Blaine _cannot_ figure him out.

Without saying anything else, Blaine removes his head from the living room and heads down to the kitchen. He immediately pulls out a glass and grabs some water from the fridge, sipping it slowly.

The thing is, he knows Kurt’s straight. It’s kind of the biggest reason that Sam and Tina give him so much shit over his crush. And he’s not just like, average straight, he’s _really_ straight. Football player who dates cheerleaders straight. Drives an Escalade straight. Texts girls late at night asking if they’re up with the eggplant emoji straight.

But he also does things like stare at Blaine intensely whilst smirking. Or ask him to share a recliner that’s barely large enough for just Kurt. Or text him whenever he’s drunk, asking why he never comes to parties with Mike. Or get really annoyed when Blaine doesn’t come to one of their football games, and then really excited whenever he does.

He doesn’t want to be that guy that’s constantly wondering _what if_ , especially since he’s specifically heard Kurt call himself heterosexual on multiple occasions and he really wants to respect that, but sometimes he can’t help it.

Maybe it’s just the hopeless romantic in him.

He sets his glass of water by the sink, then walks over to the cupboard Mama J always keeps stocked with junk food and pulls out a half-full pack of Oreos. He picks five out, then puts the pack back and leans against the counter, biting into the first one slowly.

“Yo, Mini AC.”

He looks up, eyes wide as Kurt walks into the kitchen. He has to force himself not to obviously check Kurt out, but it’s so hard because, damn, he had not noticed earlier exactly how tight the t-shirt Kurt is wearing is.

“Hey,” Blaine replies after swallowing the cookie in his mouth. Kurt walks right up to him until he’s leaning next to Blaine on the counter.

He grins down at Blaine, then reaches out and steals one of Blaine’s Oreos. It brings their bodies slightly closer, their hips now brushing together ever so slightly.

Blaine is pretty sure he’s no longer breathing.

“You’re weird, you know that?”

“Huh?” It comes out like an exhale of breath.

“Why do you always eat your snacks in the kitchen?” Kurt takes a bite out of his cookie. “A normal person,” he continues, mouth full of cookie, “would grab his snacks and,” he swallows, “take them up to his room. Or out into the living room, where his friends are.”

Blaine swallows thickly. “Well,” he says, tongue feeling thick as he watches Kurt pop the other half of the Oreo into his mouth. “I don’t like to eat in my room because I hate crumbs. And, uh,” he glances at the doorway just as a loud cheer erupts form the living room. “You guys are really more Mike’s friends. Don’t want to cramp his style.”

“You hate crumbs,” Kurt mutters, grinning and shaking his head. “You’re really something else.”

Blaine presses his lips together to stop the ear-to-ear grin he can feel himself wanting to break into.

“But you’re wrong about the second part,” Kurt says, leaning over to steal another one of Blaine’s cookies. “We’re your friends, too. I mean, christ, we’ve been parking our asses on that couch for like ten years now. You even join us sometimes,” he nudges Blaine with his elbow, and it pushes him away just a little bit. Blaine immediately misses the warmth of Kurt’s body, and wonders if there’s a subtle way he can get close again.

“Sure,” is all he manages to say.

Kurt shakes his head, chuckling. “You coming to the game Saturday?”

Normally Blaine would play coy, see if he can get a reaction out of Kurt by saying he won’t, but, well. He can’t really pretend given what game it is. “You guys are up for the championship. Obviously, I’ll be there.”

Kurt nods. “Good. Need my good luck charm, you know.”

And that’s another thing that confuses Blaine. Because no matter what girl Kurt is currently dating, or sleeping with, or pursuing, he _always_ calls Blaine his good luck charm. And every single time Blaine attends a game and they win, the very first thing that Kurt does is look for him in the audience and point directly at him.

Sam tells him it’s a superstitious thing, but Blaine can’t help but wonder.

“Oh, good, you’re still here,” Blaine looks away from Kurt, surprised to see Finn walking into the kitchen, too. Without thinking, Blaine inches ever so slightly further away from Kurt.

“Hey, Finn,” he says.

“Yeah, hey,” Finn waves a dismissive hand. “Look, you remember the game last weekend? Against Dalton?”

Blaine frowns, then glances up at Kurt confused. He’s hoping it’ll be a small moment of comradery between the two at Finn’s strange question, but instead he finds that any trace of a smile has disappeared from Kurt’s face. His jaw is actually jutting out a little, and he’s sending Finn a fairly icy glare.

It just makes Blaine frown more as he turns back to Finn with a, “Yeah, why?”

“Well,” Finn continues, clearly completely oblivious to Kurt’s stare. “I went to camp a few years ago with the Dalton quarterback, Sebastian Smythe. He noticed you when you came onto the field to congratulate us and thought you were really cute.”

Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “What?” He hadn’t really been paying attention to anything other than the fact that as soon as he stepped foot on the field Kurt immediately ran up to him and picked him up in a way-too-tight hug that literally swept Blaine off his feet.

“He asked if I knew you and if you’d be interested in getting coffee with him sometime,” Finn is wiggling his eyebrows as he says it, and Blaine feels his heartrate going up a little bit.

“Well, I mean,” Blaine glances up at Kurt again, and yeah, Kurt is definitely glaring at Finn. “I don’t really know him. Or what he looks like.”

“Dude, he’s totally hot for a guy,” Finn says. “And he’s like, nice and stuff. You’ll like him, for real.”

Blaine presses his lips together. He glances up at Kurt again. Kurt, who he has had a crush on for over a year. Kurt, who confuses him. Kurt, who hugs him like he’s the only person who exists but then hooks up with a cheerleader later in the night.

He’s never really been asked out before. Is he really going to say no because of a guy who can’t even return his feelings?

“Uh, sure,” he finally says, shrugging.

Finn does a tiny fist pump. “Sweet! I’ll send him your number and you can fix something up. You’ll seriously like him a lot, I swear dude.”

“Great,” Blaine says, giving a weak smile. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Finn grins at him, then turns around and leaves again. Blaine looks back up at Kurt as he goes, hoping the iciness will have left his eyes, but it hasn’t. Instead, he’s still glaring daggers where Finn just was, and his arms have come up to cross over his chest.

“That was weird, huh?” Blaine says, hoping to diffuse some of the tension. “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever—”

“Yeah,” Kurt cuts him off. “Right. Look, I’m missing the game, so.”

He pushes off from the counter and walks out of the kitchen without even giving Blaine a chance to respond.

“Right,” Blaine says, though he knows Kurt won’t be able to hear him. “Bye, then,” he says to nobody, eyes falling down to the cookies in his hands.

He sighs, shoves one in his mouth and leaves the kitchen, eating the other one as soon as he swallows the first one.

He really hopes that Tina is home by now, because he doesn’t think just texting her is going to suffice this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two!! This chapter is quite heavy on the Seblaine, but it's the only chapter of the story where Sebastian makes a physical appearance. Thanks so much for your comments so far <3 They mean so much!!

Sebastian texts Blaine that very night, informing him that he’s very eager to meet up and get to know him a little, and asking if he’d be open to getting coffee that Friday. Just two days away.

Blaine agrees, then spends the rest of the night freaking out about it in his group chat with Sam and Tina.

Both of them think it’s a great thing. Sam tells him that it’ll be a good way to distract himself from Kurt, and Tina unhelpfully chimes in that since prom is still two weeks away there’s still time to invite Sebastian as his date if things go well.

Blaine wants to agree with them. He knows they’re being logical, that they’re just looking out for him, but he’s also having a bit of a hard time imagining going to the prom with some guy he’s never even met. Especially since basically all of his prom-related fantasies so far have been about Kurt asking him to dance and then admitting that he’s madly in love with him while they’re on the dance floor.

Which, of course, is unrealistic, and that’s the point he supposes. Because no matter how much he wonders and hopes, at the end of the day Kurt is still straight, and Blaine is still very much a boy. It’s not going to happen, and he’s known it since the day he started to realize he’d developed feelings for his brothers best friend. He needs to accept it.

Especially since now he has a guy who actually likes guys and seems to like _him_ wanting to go on a date with him.

He falls asleep that night telling himself that this will be a good thing, knowing full-well that he doesn’t believe it for a second.

*

The days leading up to his date with Sebastian are weird. Mostly because Kurt is weird.

He isn’t ignoring Blaine, per say, but he also isn’t seeking him out. He doesn’t stop to talk to him when they pass each other in the hallway, and at lunch he doesn’t try and convince Blaine to join them at the football table. He just nods and waves, or says a quick, “Hey,” and is on his way.

The hopeful part of Blaine keeps whispering that maybe, maybe, maybe, but he tells it to shut up. Kurt’s been weird around him forever, even before Blaine started to like him. He’s not about to suddenly develop feelings for Blaine, especially not feelings deep enough to evoke this kind of jealous reaction.

Maybe he’s annoyed about Blaine saying that he’s more Mike’s friend. Maybe Kurt took it to mean that Blaine doesn’t consider them friends.

Or, maybe Kurt is in a fight with Finn (a very common occurrence) and took Blaine agreeing to be set up with Finn’s friend as Blaine siding with Finn.

Or, maybe he’s just stressed about the upcoming football game, or any of the other dozen logical explanations that Blaine forces himself to come up with to shut up the tiny voice in his head whispering that it’s because Blaine is going on a date with someone else.

Either way, by the time school ends on Friday, Blaine feels weird.

Not weird enough to cancel the date, but still weird.

“Hey, baby,” Mama J is waiting for him in the parking lot a block down from the school. She greets him with a hug and a quick kiss to the top of his head. “You okay? You looked deep in thought there.”

Blaine shrugs, heading toward the passenger door. “Just thinking about later.”

She grins, “That’s right! Your big date is tonight.”

They both step into the car, and Blaine sighs. “Mom don’t get too excited. I don’t even know this guy.”

“I know, I know, but come on honey, it’s your first date. I’m allowed to be a little excited about it.”

He rolls his eyes but smiles as he does it. “I guess it’s better than Mama P wanting to threaten him with grandpa’s old shotgun.”

Mama J rolls her eyes as she starts the car. “Oh, ignore your mother, she’s just upset that this means you’re not a baby anymore. She did the same thing when Mike started going out with Mercedes, and now look, she adores her.”

Blaine chuckles, remembering how yes, in fact, Mama P had also wanted to threaten Mercedes when Mike admitted they’d been out on a couple dates and that he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. Mama J, on the other hand, had been just as excited about Mike beginning to date as she seems to be about Blaine doing so.

His phone dings, and he sees that it’s a text from Sebastian with a picture attached. He opens it to find a selfie of an admittedly cute guy, captioned with _Can’t wait to see you in a few hours! This is what I look like, in case you forgot ;)_

“Is that him?” Mama J asks.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, texting Sebastian back saying that he’s looking forward to it as well. “He just sent me a picture so I’d be able to recognize him.”

“Oh, let me see!” She immediately snatches the phone out of his hand.

“Mom, oh my god, you’re driving,” Blaine says, eyes widening as she looks at the picture, eyes continuously flicking back to the road.

“I can multitask, baby,” she says. She looks a bit longer, then tosses the phone back to Blaine. “Huh.”

Blaine frowns. “What’s ‘huh’? What does that mean?”

She shrugs, suddenly very invested in keeping her focus on the road. “Nothing.”

“Mom.”

She glances at him briefly. “It’s just… He looks a little like Kurt, don’t you think?”

Blaine’s lips immediately press tight together. He pulls the picture back up, looking at it a little closer. At the angular face, the upswept light brown hair, the hint of freckles across his nose.

Shit.

“Oh my god,” Blaine closes his eyes, bringing his phone up to his chest.

“It’s okay, though!” Mama J quickly says. “Maybe it’s just the picture.”

It’s not, though. Because now that she says it, he specifically remembers seeing a Dalton player that he thought looked like Kurt, and he remembers thinking he was cute, but that Kurt was way cuter.

Shit.

He takes a deep breath, then says, “It’s fine.”

“Baby—”

“Really, Mom. I don’t want to talk about it. I’m kind of nervous enough already.”

She nods, and after a few moments of silence she turns on the radio.

Well.

He feels even weirder now.

**

Sebastian wanted to meet at the Lima Bean, which is thankfully within walking distance of Blaine’s house. Meaning neither of his moms, or Mike, need to drive him, meaning they can’t linger and watch him during any part of this.

Mama J still gets emotional, telling him he looks really nice, and Mama P reminds him to be careful and that if, “that boy tries absolutely anything I will hunt him down myself.” Mike just gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Blaine texts Sam and Tina the entire way there, letting their excitement over this pump him up and distract him from the fact that he’s trying to move on from Kurt with a guy who looks like he could be Kurt’s cousin.

When he arrives at the coffee shop, he immediately sees Sebastian sitting inside. He’s still wearing his Dalton uniform, which makes Blaine look down at his own carefully picked out outfit with a frown, but he also has two cups of coffee sitting in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine pushes the door open and walks in.

**

Within ten minutes, all of Blaine’s worries have flown out the window.

For one, Sebastian doesn’t look that much like Kurt this close as he had on the football field, nor like he’d looked in the picture. And whatever similarities they have disappear in Blaine’s mind as they talk and it becomes crystal clear that their personalities are absolute opposites.

Sebastian is cocky and a little bit pretentious, but just enough to interest Blaine instead of turn him off. He talks like a kid who’s gone to private school his entire life, and actually engages Blaine when he talks about what he’s learning in English and History class instead of trying to get him to shut up like most of his friends do. He doesn’t tease Blaine for liking to study, or for having mostly academically focused goals. And, when he eats his biscotti, he finishes chewing before he speaks.

But, most importantly, he doesn’t confuse Blaine.

There has not been a single second since Blaine sat down that he hasn’t felt Sebastian’s interest. It’s almost palpable. It’s in the way he watches Blaine, the way he listens. How he compliments him every other second, and occasionally says, “I really can’t believe how much hotter you are than I remember.”

How he plays with Blaine’s foot under the table, and, as the date goes on, starts to trail said foot up Blaine’s calf.

It’s intoxicating. Being wanted. Blaine’s never been wanted this obviously by anybody before.

It envelops him.

Which is why he’s more than happy to agree when Sebastian asks if he wants to go for a drive. “This place is starting to get a little stuffy, I think,” he says, foot rubbing up Blaine’s calf slowly.

He stands up with Sebastian, heart warming at how the taller boy immediately reaches out to take his hand. He lets Sebastian lead him out of the shop and to his car, heart hammering in his chest.

He wonders if Sebastian is planning to kiss him.

He kind of hopes that he is.

He gets in the passenger seat of Sebastian’s car. He glances at the backseat, and immediately notices that it’s spotless. No McDonald’s bags or cups thrown around, no Cheeto dust stains on the seats, no heap of dirty laundry taking up one of the seats.

He shakes his head, forcing the comparison out of his mind. Even if he’s favoring Sebastian with it, he knows it’s not good to compare him to Kurt in any way.

Instead, he forces himself to focus on how Sebastian tells him about this little park he found after the game a few weeks ago, and how as soon as he’d seen it, he knew he wanted to take someone special there. It’s easy to focus on that, especially when Sebastian smiles at him and then leans over and places his hand just above Blaine’s knee, making it more than clear that he’s the special someone he’s referring to.

His hand is a warm, constant presence on Blaine’s leg the entire ride, and it makes Blaine’s heart rate speed up.

 _He’s definitely going to kiss me_.

It takes about ten minutes to get from the Lima Bean to the park. It’s small, like Sebastian said, mostly trees and grass, with a tiny pond near the center.

It’s also completely deserted.

Sebastian takes his hand off of Blaine’s leg to undo their seatbelts (and something about the way that Sebastian unclicks Blaine’s seatbelt makes his stomach do a flip), then turns to him with a mischievous smile.

“So,” he says, glancing around. “This is it.”

Blaine nods, looking out the front window to the park in front of them. “It’s really nice. Peaceful.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian says.

Blaine turns back to him with a smile. “Do you want to walk around a bit?”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him, smile growing a little. “Not yet,” he says.

Blaine is about to ask what he means by that, but then Sebastian is leaning forward, hand going back to Blaine’s thigh, higher this time, and pressing their lips together.

It’s basically everything Blaine dreamed his first kiss would be. It’s soft, tender, slow. Sebastian doesn’t deepen it yet, just presses their lips together gently. It’s totally and completely perfect.

(Well. Almost. But he pushes that thought away).

When Sebastian pulls away, it’s with a, “God, you’re so hot,” before he leans back in, bringing a hand up to cup the back of Blaine’s head so that he can angle their second kiss better.

This one is harder, deeper, and Blaine lets himself be swept away by it. He lets Sebastian lead, lets him move Blaine’s head however he wants it, lets him slide his tongue into Blaine’s mouth when he tries.

“Just,” Sebastian whispers, separating briefly before kissing Blaine a third time. “So hot,” a fourth kiss follows, and Blaine is pretty sure that he’s starting to lose some braincells.

How do people do this all the time?

“Your mouth,” Sebastian says after they part again, bringing his hand from the back of Blaine’s head to his jaw, cupping it and bringing his thumb up to rub against Blaine’s lips.

As though it’s the most natural thing in the world, Blaine finds himself sucking Sebastian’s thumb into his mouth. It’s clearly the right move, because Sebastian’s eyes close and he groans, head falling back ever so slightly.

Encouraged, Blaine swirls his tongue over the tip of Sebastian’s thumb, and that just makes Sebastian moan a little louder.

Sebastian’s eyes flutter open, and he slips his thumb out of Blaine’s mouth. “Do you want to?”

Blaine nods immediately, brain not fully understanding the question. Still, he’s hard in his jeans, and he really wants Sebastian to kiss him again, and at this point he’s pretty sure that he would let Sebastian do anything he wanted.

Sebastian grins at Blaine’s assent and leans forward to kiss him again, and it’s so, so wonderful. Blaine wonders how he’s managed to live seventeen years without experiencing this, because it really is one of the best feelings in the world.

He hears the sound of metal clinking together and pulls away from the kiss with a wet smack of his lips. Following the source of the sound, he looks down and sees Sebastian has just finished undoing his belt and is now popping the button on his jeans.

Blaine’s heart speeds up. He hadn’t thought this far, not at all, but he just told Sebastian he wanted to, and he knows he can back out because he really hadn’t understood, not really, but his cock is so hard in his jeans, and Sebastian’s is too, he can see it as Sebastian lowers his zipper, bulging against his underwear and oh god, oh god…

Sebastian manages to lower his jeans and underwear down just enough to free his cock and balls, and Blaine feels his own cock jump in his jeans at the sight. It’s nice, honestly, nicer than Blaine’s own, and nowhere near as intimidating as he always imagined it would be.

He must be too quiet for too long, because Sebastian brings his hand back up to Blaine’s chin, frowning. “Hey,” he says. “I know you said yes before, but if you don’t want to…”

Blaine’s eyes fall back down to Sebastian’s dick and he licks his lips nervously. The action causes Sebastian’s cock to twitch, and the sight of it causes Blaine’s cock to do the same.

“Blaine,” he forces himself to look up and into Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian looks at him steadily and asks, “Do you want to?”

There’s no doubt anymore. No questions about what he means. Blaine is now fully and completely aware of the situation, no longer overwhelmed by the feeling of kissing another boy for the first time in his life.

He licks his lips again and then, in a moment of complete clarity, replies with a soft, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ rebloggable on tumblr ](https://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/190362791360/looking-for-something-thatll-never-come-26)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the halfway point!! the m rating really kicks in this chapter ;) hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ps small warning that sebastian doesn’t come across super great here. he’s not meant to, but he’s also not meant to be like, ~the worst or anything. just a stupid teenage boy.

Sebastian drops him off at his house, leaning across the seat and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Blaine’s lips when they arrive.

“Text me, okay? I’d love to see you again.”

Blaine nods, smiling a little wider than he really wants to. “Thanks,” he says, then steps out of the car and gives Sebastian a final wave before heading up the driveway to his front door.

It’s only once he’s at the front door, key pulled out, turning around for a final look at Sebastian’s car, that he notices the Escalade parked out front.

“Crap,” he mutters, closing his eyes momentarily. He forces himself to smile, though, and gives Sebastian one last wave before his car starts to move away, pulling out from behind Kurt’s car.

He turns back toward the door and closes his eyes again, taking in a deep breath. Then, he forces himself to push in the key and turn it, opening the door.

The very first thing he does upon arriving is check his appearance in the hallway mirror. His hair is a little out of order, but not as much as he was worried it would be, and his cheeks are a little red, but otherwise he thinks he looks fairly normal.

Or at least not like he just went down on a guy for the first time in his life.

He calls out, “I’m home!” as he switches from his outdoor to his indoor shoes.

Surprisingly, the only response comes from Mike, who shouts, “Bedroom!”

Blaine frowns and heads upstairs, turning right instead of his usual left to make his way to Mike’s bedroom at the end of the hall. He knocks on the door lightly, then opens it, peeking in.

“Hey,” he says, eyes settling on Mike and Kurt, both lying on their stomachs on the floor, a video game controller in each of their hands. “Uh, where are Moms?”

“Mama P was freaking out a little,” Mike says, eyes glued to the screen. “So Mama J decided they should have a date of their own to get her mind off it. They’ve been gone for a few hours now.”

“Oh,” Blaine presses his lips together, not sure if he should feel bad about that or not.

He glances at Kurt, who is also staring at the TV steadfast, as though Blaine wasn’t even there.

That is, of course, until Mike pauses the game, causing Kurt to let out a loud, “Hey, whoa, what the hell man?!”

“Shut up,” Mike tells him. “So?” This is directed at Blaine, as he shifts to sit up on the floor, eyes wide and a huge smile on his face. “How was it?”

Blaine shrugs, stepping a little further into the room. He looks over at Kurt, who is glaring at Mike and still very much not making eye contact with Blaine.

“It was good,” he says, turning his eyes to Mike.

Mike scowls at him. “Just good?”

Blaine shrugs again. “I don’t know. We got coffee and then he took me to this park he likes,” he can feel his cheeks heating up at the thought of that, and he licks over his front teeth self-consciously. “He was nice. Like, I liked him. I don’t know.”

“You sound real enthusiastic about it,” Kurt finally says, probably the first words he’s said to Blaine in days.

Blaine swallows thickly. “Well, I don’t know. I guess I’m still processing it all.”

“Hey,” Mike stands up, a frown taking over his face. “Did something happen?”

“What?” Blaine instantly shakes his head. “No. What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, he didn’t… take advantage of your or anything, did he?”

Blaine licks his lips, shaking his head again. “Of course not. He just…” he presses his lips together tightly. “Never mind.”

“Hey, whoa, come on,” Mike reaches out to place a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “You can tell me. Seriously. Did he, like…?”

“No, Mike, stop,” Blaine rolls his eyes. “I’m not some little whimpering flower whose virtue you have to protect or anything, okay?” He shakes his brother’s hand off his shoulder. “It was just…” he glances back to see Kurt looking up at him, eyebrows raised high, not really looking annoyed but also nowhere near happy. He can’t really explain the emotion that seems to be written across Kurt’s face at the moment.

Blaine takes a deep breath, then quietly and quickly says, “I got him off, but he didn’t do the same for me.”

Mike and Kurt say, “What?” at the exact same time, though their inflection is completely different. Mike’s is confused, eyebrows furrowing as he leans forward as though he didn’t quiet hear Blaine correctly. Kurt, on the other hand, sounds like he can’t believe what he just heard. He jumps to his feet quickly closing the distance between him and the Anderson-Chang brothers instantly.

“What the hell do you mean he didn’t do the same for you?” Kurt asks, eyes narrowed. “Like he just… got his and was like, okay, let’s go home?”

Blaine shrugs. “I don’t… Yeah?”

“Wait, what?” Mike still sounds confused.

“Oh, fuck no,” Kurt says before Blaine can clarify to Mike. “No, what the hell? Who the fuck does this guy think he is?”

“I mean, I didn’t exactly ask him to return the favor or anything,” Blaine says. “And like, he was kind of out of it after I finished? I think he was just tired, and he still had to drive me and himself home, so I don’t know.”

Kurt shakes his head, clearly pissed off. “Can’t believe it,” he mutters. “You know, some guys are real pieces of shit.”

“Whoa, Kurt,” Mike says, staring at his friend in shock.

“Don’t even start with me, Mike,” Kurt says, waving a dismissive hand. “As if you would ever let Mercedes go down on you without immediately returning the favor.”

It’s like a light turns on above Mike’s head, and he turns to Blaine with wide, angry eyes. “He _what_?!”

“Look, it’s not that big of a deal,” Blaine says, glancing between the two boys. “It was just a bit weird, but not like, a dealbreaker or anything.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt asks. “Not a – so, what, you’re going to go out with this guy again?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine says, shrugging helplessly. “I… maybe? He was really nice the rest of the date, like we got along really well, and he made me feel really great. It was just right at the end that it got weird, but I don’t want to completely judge based on that.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I can’t fucking believe this,” he mutters. “So, just so I got this straight: homeboy buttered you up with a few compliments, then made you go down on him and didn’t even bother to get you off afterwards, and you’re _still considering going out with him again_?”

“Well it’s not like I have a ton of other options, Kurt,” he snaps, voice far icier than he planned for it to be.

Kurt immediately presses his lips together, eyebrows still furrowed and eyes on fire. Blaine takes in a deep breath, then another, the weirdness of the past few days as well as the confusion over the end of his date with Sebastian swirling within him.

He closes his eyes, breathes in and out again, then says, “Sorry. I’m just… tired.” He opens his eyes again and, directing himself to Mike, says, “I think I’m just going to hit the hay.”

Mike frowns. “Blaine—”

“We can talk tomorrow, okay?” Blaine looks at his brother pleadingly. “I’m just… really tired right now.”

He sees Mike’s Adam’s apple bob, but he still nods. Blaine sends a brief glance Kurt’s way, but immediately looks away when he sees the anger still lingering behind his eyes. He gives Mike a short, forced smile and then leaves the room, shutting the door behind him and quickly making his way to his own room.

He undresses as soon as he gets there, putting his pyjamas on instantly and flopping hard onto his bed.

He can’t believe Kurt. That he’d have the audacity to say those things to him after completely ignoring him for two days. Like he has any right to comment on the guys that Blaine goes out with when _he_ …

Blaine presses his face into his pillow and groans as loud as he knows he can without Mike and Kurt hearing.

The thing is part of him knows that Kurt is right. Yeah, it shouldn’t be a dealbreaker that Sebastian didn’t get him off, but it still feels weird. Like an oversight that could have been very easily corrected. One that shouldn’t have happened, especially considering how obviously into Blaine Sebastian had been the whole evening.

It kind of makes him wonder if this was all Sebastian really wanted, and now that he got it…

Blaine groans yet again.

Things were already complicated enough, why the hell did they have to get even _more_ complicated?

He closes his eyes, shifting his face so that it’s not directly in the pillow anymore. Stupid Kurt, making him think these things, and stupid Sebastian for not just giving him a stupid handjob, and stupid Mike for… whatever, being friends with Kurt.

Blaine lets out a small exhale, feeling his entire body relax into the bed. Everything and everybody may be stupid right now, but at least his bed is comfortable, and his pillow is soft and…

He must doze off, because at the sound of a soft knock at his door he feels as though someone just dumped cold water over him. He looks around, confused, finding his light still on but that the sky is dark outside. There’s a tiny puddle of drool on his pillow, and it just draws attention to how gross his mouth feels. He really should have brushed his teeth first thing after coming home.

There’s another knock, this time followed by a very quiet, “Blaine?”

Blaine’s heart skips a beat as he recognizes Kurt’s voice. He gets out of his bed as quickly as his body will allow him and hurries to the door, opening it just a crack.

“Hey,” Kurt says, looking over Blaine’s face. “Uh. Sorry, were you asleep?”

“It’s fine,” Blaine mumbles. “Can I help you?”

Kurt licks his lips, then says, “Can I come in?”

Blaine frowns in confusion, but still shrugs and takes a step back, swinging his door open a little more. Kurt immediately slips into the room, then closes the door behind him.

For a moment he just stares at Blaine, not moving from where he’s standing right in front of the door. Blaine frowns, glancing from Kurt’s face to the door behind him, trying to figure out what the heck is even happening right now.

Maybe he’s having some weird kind of fever dream.

Kurt keeps staring at Blaine, like he’s a puzzle he just can’t decipher, and it’s starting to freak Blaine out a little bit.

And then, as though it’s the most natural thing in the world, Kurt reaches out and starts to undo the drawstring on Blaine’s pyjama pants.

“Whoa, Kurt—”

Kurt stops instantly, eyes going back to Blaine’s, blue and sure. His fingers hold the drawstrings loosely, and he raises a challenging eyebrow.

Blaine’s breath starts to come faster, his mind hurrying to catch up. Kurt is here, in his room, trying to undo Blaine’s pants, but not doing anything anymore. It’s like he’s waiting, waiting for Blaine to…

Blaine swallows thickly, then nods his head.

Still without speaking, Kurt finishes untying Blaine’s drawstrings, then brings his hands to Blaine’s hips and pulls down his pants and underwear in one quick movement.

Blaine inhales sharply as the cool air of the room hits his dick, already half-hard in anticipation for what he hopes is about to come.

Kurt stares down at his cock for a moment and then, unceremoniously, drops to his knees in front of Blaine.

“Kurt,” Blaine says, the word strangled as it leaves his mouth.

Kurt places on hand on Blaine’s naked hip, then brings the other up to his mouth, holding up a finger in front of his lips.

Blaine bites down on his own bottom lip, staring down entranced as Kurt places his free hand on Blaine’s other hip and then, as though it’s something they do all the time, leans forward and sucks Blaine’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Blaine gasps, bringing a hand up to stop any more words from leaving his mouth. Kurt just raises an eyebrow up at him, clearly unimpressed, but doesn’t move away. Instead, he starts to bob his head lightly, silky soft cheeks perfectly warm and wet around Blaine.

Blaine bites down on one of his knuckles, unable to tear his eyes away from what _must_ be some kind of hyper-realistic wet dream. Because Kurt can’t actually be here, in his room, on his knees in front of Blaine, _sucking him off_. Kurt is _straight_. He knows Kurt is straight. He just heard him bragging to Mike about having seen at least half of the cheerios boobs the other day. How could straight Kurt be here, now, doing something so incredibly _not-straight_ if this wasn’t a dream?

But it can’t be a dream, because Blaine is here, he’s awake and he’s real, and so is the mouth surrounding his dick. And so are the blue eyes, blue eyes he’s spent so long dreaming about, staring up at him from his position on the floor.

Without removing Blaine’s dick from his mouth, Kurt takes Blaine’s free hand and brings it to the back of his head, encouraging Blaine to thread his fingers through his hair. It’s thick and soft, but not as soft as the inside of his mouth, or as smooth as his tongue wrapping around the head of his cock and –

“I’m not going to last,” Blaine manages to say quietly.

He could swear that Kurt grins around him before closing his eyes and starting to bob up and down Blaine’s cock again, dragging Blaine’s useless hand along with him.

Blaine can’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him as he feels his orgasm building. It’s _Kurt_ , Kurt that he’s liked for so long, Kurt that he’s always known could never be his. Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt_ on his knees in front of him, licking around his cock as he sucks him down.

It’s every fantasy Blaine’s ever had come to life, except ten million times better.

Kurt’s tongue flicks out, licking at the slit of Blaine’s cock, and that’s it. Blaine is done. He bites down on his knuckle again to stop from moaning out loud as he comes, hand clenching around Kurt’s hair and holding him against his groin.

He can feel Kurt swallowing around him as he starts to come down, just before he lets Blaine’s dick slip out of his mouth. He lets Blaine go completely and leans down to pick up the pyjama pants and underwear pooled around Blaine’s ankles. He grabs them and leads them up Blaine’s legs, careful to tuck Blaine’s cock into his underwear gently when he reaches it.

Once Blaine is once again fully dressed, Kurt stands up and rubs off the tiny bit of dust that has collected on his knees.

Because he was just on his knees. In Blaine’s bedroom. Giving him a blowjob.

Blaine glances down, noticing that Kurt is hard in his jeans. He reaches forward tentatively, but Kurt brings a hand out and grabs his wrist, stopping him. Without saying a word, he shakes his head.

“But—”

Kurt brings a finger up to Blaine’s lips, stopping him from speaking. Blaine swallows thickly as he and Kurt stare at each other, trying to figure out what the hell is going on behind those gorgeous eyes.

Then, after a few moments of this, Kurt turns around and walks out of the room, leaving Blaine standing by his door with a drum beating in his chest and a warmth in his stomach that he doesn’t think will ever go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](https://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/190446971640/looking-for-something-thatll-never-come-36)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 4 everybody!! hopefully this chapter will clear up kurt’s actions in the previous chapter a little bit. hope you all enjoy!! :)
> 
> (very small warning for kurt kind of doing the same thing he did in the previous chapter, but please rest assured that active consent is always given and that no sexual activity that either partner is unsure about occurs)

It’s been a tense final quarter. Blaine has been clutching tightly to Mercedes for the entire time, watching with wide eyes as the events on the field unfold. At one point Mercedes even leans down to whisper, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this stressed over a game I don’t understand.”

You don’t have to understand football, though, to understand the tied score on the board and the slowly diminishing time marker.

Only a minute left on the clock and Blaine watches desperately as Mike throws the ball downfield. It’s a long through, a desperate attempt in the final hours, and Blaine holds his breath as Kurt runs as fast as he can to catch it.

With forty-five seconds remaining, Kurt’s feet cross the endzone just as the ball lands in his hands.

The crowd erupts into cheers. Mercedes jumps up, dragging Blaine with her and wraps her arms tightly around him, squealing into his ear. Blaine squeals right back, just as his moms come around both of them and hug them between them.

When his moms let go, Mercedes grabs back onto his hand and starts to drag him down the bleachers as the final play is set up.

Not that it really matters. The seconds start to tick by once the ball is snapped, the opposing team clearly desperate for a miracle. Blaine barely pays attention to the game, focusing on not mowing anybody down as Mercedes pulls him down to the field. He doesn’t feel like he has to. It’s definitely their game.

They’ve barely just reached the ground when the referee blows the whistle and it’s called. It’s done.

McKinley won.

The football team is going crazy as Mercedes and Blaine rush onto the field. Mercedes, of course, is leading them directly to Mike, who is currently in the center of one of two dog-piles. Kurt is at the centre of the other.

At the sight of his girlfriend, Mike pushes his way out and hurries to her. Mercedes lets go of Blaine’s hand, and Blaine stops running, taking a moment to appreciate the sheer romanticism of them running towards each other. Of Mike grabbing Mercedes around the waist and spinning her around happily before bringing their lips together in a kiss.

Just as he’s starting to feel weird just standing there brother kiss his girlfriend while everybody freaks out around him, Blaine feels arms wrapping around his middle and suddenly his feet are off the ground. He shrieks in surprise as he’s spun around, familiar laughter ringing right next to his ear.

When he’s placed back on the ground, he turns to see Kurt standing behind him, grinning widely. Blaine throws himself into his arms in excitement, and Kurt picks him right back off the ground again as he returns the hug.

“You did it!” Blaine says, once more safely on his feet. His hands stay on Kurt’s arms, and Kurt’s hands, he is very aware, stay firmly on the small of his back. “You won the game!”

“We did,” Kurt says, grinning. “Me and AC,” he nods his head towards Mike, who is still happily kissing Mercedes. He turns back to Blaine, with a slightly softer smile. “And Mini AC, duh. My good luck charm.”

His hands shift slightly so that they’re resting on Blaine’s waist, which he squeezes briefly. Blaine can’t stop staring up at him, grinning, feeling absolutely euphoric.

Kurt glances around the field and then whispers, “Come with me,” before grabbing Blaine’s wrist and leading him off the field.

Blaine follows happily, high off the win and everybody’s excitement and Kurt’s warm hand encompassing his wrist. A hand that just last night was on Blaine’s hip as he…

Kurt leads them into the mostly-empty school, bypassing the soon-to-be-jammed locker rooms and instead dragging Blaine into one of the small art rooms. He closes the door behind them, and immediately backs Blaine up against it.

Blaine stares up at him, heart hammering and chest rising and falling quickly. Kurt stares back, lips still spread in the widest smile he’s ever seen him wear.

Kurt licks his lips, then brings his hands up to Blaine’s jaw, tilting his head up and leans down to press their lips together.

Blaine’s knees turn to jelly beneath him, and he kisses back eagerly.

God, he’d liked kissing Sebastian, but this is… just. Next level. This is Kurt’s slim fingers trailing into the back of his hair, trying to card through his hair despite the gel. This is Kurt’s soft, pink lips moving against Blaine’s insistently. This is Kurt’s hips pinning him to the wood of the door. This is Kurt’s warm tongue licking into his mouth and curling around Blaine’s.

Blaine is pretty sure that if Kurt weren’t essentially holding him up he’d have completely melted into a puddle on the floor.

Kurt breaks their kiss for a moment, then kisses him again. And again, and again, lips smooth as they glide over Blaine’s. Blaine’s fingers cling to Kurt’s shoulders – broad, muscular shoulders that he’s spent hours fantasizing about.

With a wet smack, Kurt breaks their kiss and actually pulls away. His lips are bee-stung and gorgeous, and his eyes are more black than blue as they stare down at Blaine’s lips.

“Huh,” he murmurs, bringing his hand up to wipe a bit of saliva from just under Blaine’s bottom lip. “Interesting.”

Blaine breathes heavily and manages to breathe out, “Yeah?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Yeah.” Then, he glances down to where their hips are connected, Blaine’s cock pressing against Kurt’s thigh. Kurt winces a little, then says, “I need to get out of this cup.”

“Right,” Blaine nods.

Kurt’s lip keeps it’s tiny upward tick and asks, “You’re coming to the victory party at Santana’s, right?”

Blaine swallows thickly. “You, uh. Should I?”

Kurt’s hand trails down from Blaine’s cheek to his neck, down his chest until he’s gently cupping Blaine’s dick. Blaine groans, head falling back against the door with a hard, slightly painful _thunk_.

“Yeah,” Kurt whispers. “You should.”

“Then I will,” Blaine replies, though he barely manages to. Kurt grins down at him, then gives his cock a short squeeze before he pulls away.

“Great,” he says, then pushes the door open behind Blaine, sweeping out of the room as though he were never there, leaving Blaine hard and panting and wondering how the hell this became his life.

**

It’s several hours before Blaine, Mike, and Mercedes make their grand entrance at Santana Lopez’s party. Blaine and Mike’s moms had insisted on taking them all out to Breadstix after the game, wanting to celebrate as a family before they lost their sons to their friends for the night. Honestly, any other night and Blaine would have been more than happy for the dinner out.

Tonight, though, all he could think about was Kurt kissing him and telling him he should come to Santana’s party.

He knew he hadn’t been a good conversationalist, and everyone had given him an odd look at some point during the meal, but he couldn’t help it. The possibilities of what tonight might bring were swirling wildly through his head, and he was counting down the minutes until he would be able to discover which of those possibilities came true.

After what feels like an eternity the bill is finally paid, and Blaine is tapping his fingers against his thigh anxiously in the backseat of Mercedes’s car, still not saying much. He catches Mike giving him a worried look at one point, but Blaine ignores it.

He practically shoots out of the car as soon as Mercedes has parked but forces himself to wait for the others instead of powerwalking his way up to Santana’s front door like he wants to.

As they walk together, far too slowly for Blaine’s taste, he mentally tells himself to not get his hopes up too high. For all he knows the past two days have been nothing but flukes. A glitch in the matrix. Momentary lapses in judgement (on Kurt’s part). Hell, he should probably be ready to walk into the party and see Kurt with some cheerleader on his lap, doing shots off her cleavage.

Blaine shivers at that mental image, then tells himself to just get out of his head and take tonight for whatever it may be.

Brittany Pierce opens the door for them, welcoming them by pulling Mike into a huge hug and shouting, “MVP in the house!” This, of course, draws everybody else’s attention, and soon enough Mike is being swarmed in the entrance of the house.

Blaine manages to duck under someone’s arm, sneaking his way around the rapidly forming crowd and getting out of the hoard before it’s too late. He looks back, seeing Mike grinning wildly as everyone cheers for him, and grins at his brother, sending him a quick thumbs up which he doubts Mike will see.

Despite the ridiculous amount of people congregating by the front door, there’s still quite a lot of teenagers running rampant throughout the rest of the house. Blaine isn’t sure he’s ever seen half of these people, but they don’t matter.

He looks around, desperately trying to find Kurt. His heart feels like it’s about to beat right out of his chest, the anticipation killing him, and jeez, _where is he_?

“Finally,” a voice whispers into his ear, and there’s a warm body pressed right up against his. Blaine turns around quickly, and Kurt takes a step back when he does. He’s grinning, holding a pair of red solo cups in his hands, wearing a clean jersey and tightly fitted jeans.

Blaine swallows thickly, looking down at the cups in Kurt’s hands. “One of those for me?”

Kurt shrugs, but hands one over. “Heard you guys come in.”

“Hard to miss,” Blaine says. Kurt chuckles and takes a sip of his drink. Blaine does the same, wincing a little as the alcohol burns down his throat. “God, what _is_ this?”

“Who fucking knows,” Kurt says. “It’ll fuck you right up, though.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow. “You trying to get me drunk?” he asks, taking another small sip of the drink.

Kurt’s grin drops as he shakes his head. “Hell no,” he says, looking almost offended that Blaine would even suggest it. “I’m not super into the sloppy, not-really-able-to-consent thing.”

“Sorry,” Blaine raises a hand. “It was a joke. Sorry.”

Kurt looks him over, then sighs, shrugging a bit. “No, jeez, it’s fine. Just, you know. No. I’m really, really not.”

Blaine takes another sip of the drink, then says, “You should probably take this away from me, then. I don’t think I have a high enough tolerance to take much more of that.”

Kurt laughs at that, and it feels like the heavy cloud that had briefly descended over them has lifted. Blaine hands Kurt the drink, which Kurt places precariously on a nearby shelf. He takes a final gulp of his own drink, then sets it next to Blaine’s abandoned one.

“Come with me,” he says, sending a quick glance around the room. Then, he starts to walk towards the stairs near the back of the living room, and Blaine is quick to follow. He looks around the room a few times himself, but nobody seems to be paying them any attention. Everyone is still too busy congratulating Mike, or making out, or drunkenly dancing.

Kurt leads him up the stairs and down a hallway with confidence. Blaine’s stomach constricts as he wonders how often Kurt has done this, lead some girl up here with the exact intentions he has with Blaine.

That Blaine _hopes_ he has.

He doesn’t want to think about that, so he shoves the thought away as Kurt turns the knob on a door right at the end of the hall, then grabs Blaine by the wrist and tugs him in.

Kurt closes the door by pressing Blaine up against it, immediately bringing his lips down onto Blaine’s. Blaine moans into his mouth, and yeah, this will do to distract him from his previous thoughts.

Blaine brings his hands up to Kurt’s chest, fisting his jersey as he moves his lips against Kurt’s. Kurt licks at his bottom lip, and Blaine parts it, happy to accept Kurt’s tongue into his mouth.

“God,” Blaine whispers when Kurt breaks the kiss. Kurt doesn’t respond, just ducks his head and starts to suck kisses onto the side of Blaine’s neck. Blaine’s head falls back against the door, and it hurts, but not enough to distract from the wonderful feeling of Kurt definitely giving him a hickey.

Without warning, Kurt brings his hands down to the back of Blaine’s thighs and scoops him up. Blaine squeals, just for a moment, before he manages to wrap his legs around Kurt’s hips, hands coming up to Kurt’s shoulders to get a better grip.

Kurt grins up at him, and Blaine leans down to kiss him, feeling breathless. Kurt is holding him up as if he weighs nothing, and god, if that isn’t way hotter than Blaine ever thought it would be.

Still without speaking, Kurt turns them around and starts to walk them over to a bed that Blaine doesn’t even see until Kurt has unceremoniously dropped him onto it.

Blaine bounces a little, arms and legs akimbo as he tries to settle onto the mattress. Kurt climbs onto the bed, kneeling over Blaine, then cups his face in his hands and brings him back in for yet another kiss.

Blaine’s mind is swimming when Kurt breaks their kiss, brings his hands up behind his neck and pulls his jersey off. Blaine’s lips part at the sight of Kurt in his undershirt, though he doesn’t have much time to appreciate that, as it’s gone almost as quickly as the jersey is.

“Wow,” Blaine brings a hand up to Kurt’s stomach, feeling the muscles contract under his touch.

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, then mutters, “Now you.”

It’s the first thing he’s said since they got in here, and his voice is lower than Blaine is used to hearing it. It causes shivers to run down Blaine’s spine as he hurries to get his shirt off too. He’s less graceful about it than Kurt had been, but that doesn’t matter when his shirt is tossed aside and Kurt has leaned down to press their naked chests together as they kiss.

Blaine’s hands come to Kurt’s back, fingers digging into the muscles there. He sighs happily as Kurt starts to kiss down his neck again, running one hand up Kurt’s smooth back to grip his shoulder.

Kurt doesn’t stop at just the neck this time, though. He keeps moving down to Blaine’s clavicle, then down to swirl his tongue around one of Blaine’s nipples. Blaine gasps, back arching up a little, and he can feel Kurt grin around him before continuing his path down.

He’s just kissed past Blaine’s belly button when Blaine feels fingers popping the button of his jeans and lowering his zipper. Blaine brings himself up onto his elbows to watch as Kurt pulls down his jeans and underwear in one go, dragging them down to Blaine’s knees. Wordlessly, Blaine kicks his shoes off his feet, and once that’s done Kurt pulls Blaine’s pants down the rest of the way, then peels his socks off as well, tossing them over his shoulder without a care.

Then, Kurt’s face is in front of Blaine’s cock for the second time in two days, and Blaine barely has time to breathe before Kurt has wrapped his lips around the head.

Blaine falls onto his back with a loud moan, covering his eyes with his forearm. Kurt’s mouth is just as amazing as he remembers it being, wet and hot and absolutely _wonderful_. He starts to take more of Blaine into his mouth, and Blaine groans again, bringing his arm down to bite onto his forearm to stop himself from making too much noise.

“Don’t,” Kurt says, pulling off him for a moment. “I want to hear you.”

“But—” _someone else might hear_.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, and it knocks the breath right out of Blaine’s lungs to hear Kurt say his name like that. “I want to hear you.”

Blaine nods, and just like that Kurt is back to work, covering Blaine’s cock with his mouth easily.

Blaine’s eyes shut and he fists the blanket beneath him with one hand. His other hand continues to grip Kurt’s shoulder, warm skin amazing under his fingertips, though nowhere near as amazing as the hot as sin mouth around his dick.

He loses track of how long Kurt is down there, doing nothing but groan and mutter, “Fuck,” and “Kurt!” over and over again as Kurt gives him the best blowjob of his life.

In fact, he’s so lost in it that he doesn’t notice Kurt pulling two small packets out of his back pocket. Nor does he notice Kurt undo his own pants to pull his cock out. Nor does he notice Kurt opening one of the packets and squirting some of its contents onto his fingers.

He only clues in to any of these actions when Kurt brings a hand up to part Blaine’s thighs slightly and suddenly there’s a slick finger resting against Blaine’s hole.

Blaine’s eyes open immediately at that, and he says, “Wait, Kurt,” before Kurt manages to push the finger inside.

Kurt pulls off of him in an instant, eyes wide and practically black, lips red and slick. It’s at that moment that Blaine realizes that Kurt’s dick is out, and he mumbles a quiet, “Shit,” at the sight of it, hard and curved up towards Kurt’s stomach, thick and gorgeous.

It’s also when he notices the opened packet of lube and the condom lying next to it.

“Um,” Blaine clears his throat. “I…”

“Shit,” Kurt says, pulling back so that his face is no longer directly over Blaine’s cock. “Fuck, Blaine, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no,” Blaine has to force himself away from where Kurt’s cock is standing up from the split in his jeans. “It’s, um.” He has to look away from Kurt’s face, too, because it’s all just… a lot. “Can we just talk for a second?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kurt says, and he quietly shuffles himself down the bed until he’s lying on his side next to Blaine. Blaine turns to face him, suddenly incredibly aware of just how naked he currently is. “What did you want to talk about?” Kurt asks, and Blaine bites down on his bottom lip.

“I just…” he looks past Kurt’s shoulder, to a grey dresser up against the wall. “What are we doing?”

When he looks back to Kurt, it’s to find him with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on his face. “We’re having sex, Blaine,” he responds, the ever so slightly cocky tone in his voice masking any condescension.

“Yeah, but why?” Blaine swallows thickly. “I mean, you’re, you know. Straight.”

Kurt shrugs. “I thought so,” he licks his lips, still swollen from sucking Blaine’s cock, and fuck, it’s so hard to actually keep having this conversation. “But I’ve always felt like… well, now I know it’s attraction, but I used to think it was just this pull? Towards you? Like we were meant to be friends, like I wanted to hang out with you more, see you more. Just be around you more. And then Finn set you up with that asshole, and…” he shrugs, as though it’s that simple. “I don’t know. Guess it clicked into place that I’m into you.”

Blaine lets out an exhale of disbelief. “You’re into me?”

“Well, duh,” Kurt says, waving a hand between them. “Blaine, I’ve blown you twice now. You didn’t get that?”

Blaine licks his lips. “I don’t know, I guess I didn’t know what to think. You haven’t really said anything.”

“Sorry,” Kurt says. “I usually like to let my actions speak for themselves.”

“Right,” Blaine nods. He presses his lips together. “But, um. Are your actions saying that you just want to hook up, or like… that you want to date me?”

Kurt’s lips tick up ever so slightly at that, but he doesn’t respond. Which, of course, makes Blaine nervously continue to babble.

“Because, like, I’m fine with hooking up,” he says, tongue heavy in his mouth. “But if that’s all it is I don’t think I want to do… what you were starting to do. I mean, all of my sexual firsts so far have been just hooking up, and I feel like I really want one that I can save for someone who actually wants to be with me and go out on dates with me and hold my hand in the hallway and—”

“Blaine,” Kurt holds a hand up.

“Sorry,” Blaine says, wincing. “And I’m sorry if that’s too much pressure, because I’m not saying you need to come out so that I’ll have anal sex with you, or that you think I’m trying to manipulate you into going out with me so that I’ll let you—”

“Blaine, stop,” Kurt is laughing now and actually brings his held up hand to Blaine’s lips, forcing him to stop. He’s grinning as Blaine takes in a deep breath, and then he removes his hand from Blaine’s lips and says, “I like you.”

Blaine’s heart soars. “Yeah?”

Kurt nods. “Yeah. And I would love to date you. Not just because I want to fuck you, even though believe me, I do,” his eyes widen at that, as though to fully confirm to Blaine that he’s telling the truth. “But because you’re a cool guy, and you’re kind of super hot, which I didn’t really think guys could be. Plus,” he brings his finger up to run it down the side of Blaine’s face, and Blaine sighs happily as he does it. “You’re my good luck charm. Always have been. I mean, thinking about it now it’s actually kind of insane that I didn’t realize I liked you until just now.”

Blaine laughs at that, cheeks flush and heart warm. “So, you really want to date me?”

Kurt nods again. “Yeah, Blaine. I really want to date you. In fact,” he leans up on one elbow. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

Blaine raises an eyebrow, smile widening. “Yeah.”

“Great. Then I’ll pick you up at seven for our first official date.”

Blaine grins. “Wow. Okay, yeah. That’s… yeah,” he finds himself glancing down to Kurt’s naked cock, still hard despite the intermission. “But, um… I still don’t think I want to…” he flushes, looking back up to Kurt’s face. “Not yet, at least.”

“Eh, I’m cool with that,” Kurt says, and it sounds like he genuinely means it. “I can still blow you, right?”

And just like that Blaine’s gone from a semi to a full-on erection once again. “Y-Yeah,” he stutters, eyes wide. “You definitely can.”

Kurt’s smile turns absolutely feral as he says, “Great,” before starting to move himself back down to Blaine’s cock.

Blaine turns back onto his back, eyes wide as he stares up at the ceiling of god-knows-who’s bedroom, lips parted as Kurt sinks down over his cock again.

He literally cannot believe that this is his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](https://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/190530464690/looking-for-something-thatll-never-come-46)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re almost at the end here, everyone!! hope you enjoy this chapter, and see you soon for the finale!! :)

The weekend passes by in a blur.

His Saturday is spent counting down the minutes until his date with Kurt, and then trying his best to keep it cool during said date.

He thinks he does pretty well, to be honest. He doesn’t squeal when Kurt opens the door to the passenger seat of his car to him. He doesn’t say anything stupid on the ride to the movie theater. He doesn’t swoon when Kurt insists on paying not only for the movie tickets, but for the popcorn as well. And he doesn’t completely melt into a puddle when Kurt links their fingers halfway through the movie.

Dinner after is at Breadstix, which Blaine is kind of surprised by. He doesn’t comment on it, though, and he’s glad he doesn’t because at the end of the day nothing really happens.

That’s not to say that they don’t see people they know. They do. It’s Breadstix on a Saturday night, after all, so it’s obviously crawling with McKinley kids. But nobody seems to find it strange that Kurt and Blaine are there together. Or, if they do, they don’t comment on it at all.

So, either they’re being incredibly subtle, or everybody is just way more chill and open-minded than Blaine thought. After all, nobody’s ever really given him any trouble since he came out, so it kind of makes sense.

Still. He figured that more people would care about the most popular guy in school suddenly going out on a date with a guy.

But, again. Maybe they were just very subtle.

Kurt drops him off after dinner, hurrying to the other side of the car with a whispered, “Don’t move,” so that he can open the door for him again. Then, once Blaine is out of the car, he pushes him up against it and kisses the breath out of him.

He leaves him with a wink and a, “See you tomorrow Mini AC,” that Blaine overthinks all night.

Sunday morning is spent playing games with his moms and Mike and trying not to think about his date with Kurt. Then he does some homework and tries not to think about his date with Kurt some more.

As implied, Kurt rolls around just before dinner time to watch some football game. Mike takes the recliner and Kurt sprawls on the couch.

Unable to stay away, Blaine finds himself falling onto the couch next to Kurt. Without hesitation, Kurt stretches out his legs until his feet are resting heavily on Blaine’s lap. He sends him a wink, and Blaine blushes.

“Ew, Kurt, come on,” Mike says, and Blaine looks up at him, alarmed. “Don’t put your nasty ass feet on my brother’s pants.”

Kurt scowls at him. “Who are you to call my feet nasty, AC?”

Mike stares at him, deadpan. “I’m the guy whose face you shove those feet into almost every single day after football practice, asshole.”

Kurt’s scowl turns into a smirk, and he chuckles, shaking his head to himself. “Oh, yeah.” Still, his feet don’t move.

Mike turns to Blaine and says, “You don’t have to put up with that, you know. Just shove him off.”

Blaine shrugs and, still blushing, says, “I don’t mind.”

“Exactly, he doesn’t mind, so buzz off.” Kurt flips Mike off, which Mike responds to in kind. He then shoots Blaine a _seriously, you don’t have to put up with that_ look before turning back to the TV.

Kurt grins at Blaine when Mike has turned away, winking again, and Blaine is pretty sure that his blush isn’t going to leave his face for the rest of the evening.

At least twenty minutes pass in silence, Kurt’s feet relaxed in Blaine’s lap and Blaine doing everything in his power not to bring up a hand to massage them gently. Then, Blaine’s phone buzzes in his back pocket, and he pulls it out, causing him to shift a little and force Kurt to move his feet.

He bites down on his bottom lip when he sees that the text is from Sebastian, reminding him that he had an awesome time and he really wants to see Blaine again. Another text comes in just as he finishes reading the first, asking if he’s free to meet up sometime during the week, or if he’s going to have to wait until the next weekend to see him.

Blaine frowns. He’d managed to hold Sebastian off for this weekend by claiming he’d be doing a lot of things with his family because of the big game, but now he knows he needs to come clean and admit to Sebastian that he can’t see him anymore.

Kurt scoots over until he’s looking over Blaine’s shoulder and immediately groans. “Oh, this motherfucker,” he says. “Here,” he plucks Blaine’s phone out of his hands with ease. “I’ll take care of this for you.”

“Kurt, wait,” Blaine tries to grab his phone back as Kurt starts to type furiously, nose wrinkled in disgust. Kurt manages to hold him off, though, until he’s finished typing whatever it is. He looks over at Blaine, who holds his hand out and says, “Seriously, Kurt, don’t.”

Kurt stares at him for a second, then rolls his eyes and tosses the phone back to Blaine. “Just trying to help you there, man.”

Blaine fumbles with the phone for a moment, then holds it up and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that Kurt didn’t send the text yet.

He reads over it quickly, and his blush is definitely back, because sitting in the text box are the words _Sorry, I don’t think my boyfriend would like it if we saw each other again._

Blaine looks up at Kurt with wide eyes. He mouths, “Boyfriend?”

Kurt just shrugs in response, as though he hasn’t just made Blaine’s entire life with that single word.

Blaine smiles to himself and, heart warm in his chest, hits send.

**

By the time Monday rolls around, Blaine feels like he’s on cloud nine. Kurt stayed for dinner, where he thoroughly charmed Blaine’s moms (though he always did). When he left, Momma J casually said, “That Kurt Hummel is a good egg. I like him.”

Momma P nodded along and said, “He’s a sweet kid.”

Blaine, of course, instantly texted Kurt telling him that his moms loved him, which evolved into a night-long texting session that only ended at almost two in the morning, when Blaine insisted that they had to get some sleep before school the next day.

Since the season is officially over, Kurt and Mike no longer have their morning practice, and so when Kurt swings by to pick Mike up, Blaine comes out with him.

Mike heads straight to the passenger seat, but Kurt rolls the window down, shaking his head. “No way, AC. Mini AC goes up front.”

Both Mike and Blaine pause. Mike glances at Blaine, frowning, then looks back at Kurt. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, jeez. I want the cuter AC up here with me.”

Mike just keeps frowning, but Blaine smiles widely and bounds up to Kurt’s car, slipping into the front seat happily. Mike gets into the back, sliding into the middle seat, then leans forward and asks, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Kurt covers Mike’s face with his hand and pushes him back. “Put your seatbelt on, come on.”

Blaine puts his seatbelt on, too, and grins at Kurt, who sends him another of those secret winks that turn his knees to jelly.

The entire ride to school, Blaine can’t stop thinking about the fact that he’s in the front seat of Kurt’s car. Of how many times he’d watched Kurt roll up to his and Mike’s house with his current girlfriend in the front and wondered what it would feel like to be that girl. To have Mike complain about being relegated to the backseat because Kurt clearly liked the girl more than him. To get to glance over every few minutes and see Kurt already watching, entirely smitten.

Now he knows. And it feels fucking fantastic.

When they get to school and hop out of the car, Mike immediately grabs onto Blaine’s wrist and pulls him close. “Seriously, dude,” he says, glancing over at Kurt, who is waiting for them. “What the hell is going on?”

Blaine just shrugs, not wanting to say more than Kurt might be ready for people to hear. “You heard him. I’m the cuter Anderson-Chang.”

He wriggles his hand out of Mike’s grasp and walks over to Kurt, who immediately starts walking towards the school, leaving Mike standing by the car and shouting, “What the hell are you even talking about?”

**

Kurt walks Blaine to his locker, and briefly wraps an arm around his waist and gives it a quick squeeze. “See you at lunch?” he asks, grinning as his hand falls away, leaving warmth in its wake.

“Yeah,” Blaine says, grinning right back. Kurt nods, then stares at Blaine, biting down on his bottom lip. After the moments hesitation, he nods again and turns to walk to his own locker.

Almost immediately, Tina runs up to him.

“You two seem cozy,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Blaine laughs at that, turning to open his locker as he murmurs, “Oh, you have no idea.”

**

When lunch time comes, Blaine feels like he’s ready to buzz out of his skin with the excitement of it. Just to get to sit next to Kurt, knowing that they’re boyfriends, is so much more than he ever thought he would get. He doesn’t even care that he can’t tell anybody yet.

Well, he cares a little, but that’s just because Tina has been bothering him about it non-stop all day long.

“Blaine, come _on_ ,” she says as they walk into the cafeteria. “You always tell me _everything_.”

“I do not,” Blaine says, flushing at the lie, because yeah, he totally does. She glares at him and he just shrugs. “Look, really Tina, I don’t know what you want me to say. There’s nothing—”

The sound of two lunch trays banging together rings out throughout the cafeteria. Blaine and Tina both turn toward the sound, just like everyone else, and find Kurt standing on top of the table where the football team and cheerleaders always sit.

“Yo, everybody,” he says, voice loud and commanding. Blaine can’t help the lovesick smile that takes over his face, which is embarrassing considering Kurt is literally just talking. “I have a very important announcement, so listen the fuck up.”

Amazingly, everybody does. The cafeteria falls into almost complete silence, all eyes on Kurt.

“Great, thanks,” he says. “So, just wanted to let everyone know that I’m bisexual.”

Blaine’s jaw drops, eyes widening. Holy shit. Did he really just—

“And the reason I’m telling everyone is so that nobody freaks out,” he turns as he’s talking, until he’s looking straight at Blaine, face splitting into a huge grin, “when I take my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson-Chang, to prom next week.”

A bit of chatter rises up when Kurt hops off the table and starts to head in Blaine’s direction. Some people are glancing their way, giggling and whispering, but it seems like most people don’t really care about what’s going on. Blaine smile continues growing as Kurt gets closer, until Kurt is right in front of him, stopping less than a foot away.

“I mean,” he says, shrugging a little. “If you want to, that is.”

Blaine’s brain definitely isn’t working, because all he can say is, “Want to what?”

Kurt chuckles, then reaches out and takes Blaine’s hand. “Prom? With me?”

Blaine’s eyes widen and he nods immediately. “Oh. Yes, definitely. Please.”

Kurt grins again, then says, “Excellent,” before pulling Blaine in for a long, slow kiss.

Blaine is so caught up in the kiss and the declaration and everything that he almost jumps in surprise when, a moment after their kiss has broken, Tina says, “Oh yeah. Definitely nothing going on here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ rebloggable on tumblr ](https://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/190585005205/looking-for-something-thatll-never-come-56)


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're at the end of this fic, folks!! Hope you enjoyed this little story as much as I liked writing it :) Thank you as always for all your awesome comments <3 They mean the world to me!!

“And your 2019 prom king is…” Blaine bounces up and down on the heels of his feet, fingers crossed tightly as he stares up at his boyfriend and brother standing side by side on stage. Principal Figgins pauses as he reads over the name, then looks up at the crowd, clearly building the tension.

“Come on,” Blaine whispers. “Come on.”

Figgins continues glancing out around the room, then very slowly leans towards the microphone and says, “Michael Chang.”

Blaine instantly starts jumping up and down in excitement, clapping his hands together as Mike separates from the rest of the contenders and walks up to accept his crown. As Figgins places it on Mike’s head and hands him the plastic scepter, Blaine glances behind him to catch Kurt’s eye.

Kurt just shrugs, clapping along with everybody else, the smile on his face clearly showing that he isn’t upset at all about the loss.

Blaine doesn’t care as much about prom queen, protesting the position a little since Mike got nominated but Mercedes didn’t. He keeps his eyes on his boyfriend as Figgins takes his sweet time announcing Quinn Fabray as prom queen, smiling up at him and blowing him kisses every few seconds.

As soon as the prom court is allowed to disperse so that Mike and Quinn can share their first dance as prom royalty, Kurt is at Blaine’s side, a hand wrapping around his waist and his nose immediately burying in Blaine’s neck.

“Sorry you didn’t win,” Blaine whispers, relaxing into Kurt’s hold.

“I’m not,” Kurt says, lips brushing against Blaine’s neck with every word. “Mike deserved it more, and I already won last year,” he presses a soft kiss just above Blaine’s pulse point. “Besides, I’d rather be here with you then dancing with Quinn.”

“I prefer that, too,” Blaine admits, chuckling as Kurt continues to press kisses down the column of his neck. “You’re touchy tonight,” he comments, giggling when Kurt nips his skin slightly.

“Can’t help it,” Kurt replies softly. “I’ve got the hottest boyfriend in school. It’s hard not to be.”

Blaine laughs again, resting his head back against Kurt’s shoulder. He bites down on his bottom lip, and then, quietly, whispers, “Were you able to get the room?”

He can feel Kurt grin against his neck and a moment later he slips his hand into Blaine’s back pocket, smoothly depositing the key there.

Blaine relaxes even more into him, closing his eyes as he whispers, “Wonderful.”

**

That night, as Kurt hovers over him in a much nicer hotel room than Blaine expected, pressing slick fingers against Blaine’s hole, Blaine doesn’t stop him like the last time.

Because this time he expects it. This time they’ve talked about it, discussed how it should go, and if Blaine is really ready.

This time it’s not just a hook-up that wants more than Blaine is ready to give. This time it’s Blaine’s boyfriend, sweet and kind, making sure that he does things right. This time, Blaine spreads his legs a little wider, excitement blocking out any nerves.

Because he’s with Kurt. Kurt, who he never thought he’d get to see like this. Kurt, who holds his hand in the halls and always makes Mike sit in the backseat when he drives them to school. Kurt, who his moms already love so much they’re practically begging Blaine to marry him. Kurt, who has already learnt in their short time dating that with Blaine, sometimes actions can’t speak for themselves, and that he needs to use words.

Kurt, who is being so damn careful with him that Blaine is worried he might snap.

“I’m not going to break,” he mutters, and Kurt chuckles before introducing another finger. He still goes slow, hesitant, until he has three fingers pumping in and out of Blaine, and Blaine has to stop himself from repeating the sentiment.

“Okay, just,” Kurt whispers as he puts on the condom and slathers more lube onto his cock, “tell me if I’m going too fast or doing something wrong.” He bites down on his bottom lip and meets Blaine’s eyes, and for the first time Blaine sees nerves there. “I’ve never done this before either, you know?”

Blaine smiles up at him, reaching up to cup Kurt’s jaw in his hand and pulling him down for a soft kiss. “Don’t worry,” he says softly. “It’ll be perfect.”

“It might not,” Kurt says. “For all we know—”

“Kurt,” Blaine interrupts, rubbing a thumb over Kurt’s cheekbone. “I’m with you,” he continues to smile. “It’ll be perfect.”

Kurt nods, smiling back through his nerves, and then, ever so gently, pushes in.

Blaine doesn’t know what he expected of this moment. Some kind of revelation, a life-altering shock of _I’m having anal sex_ or something.

He doesn’t get that.

Instead, he feels warmth settled in his stomach. He feels happiness spreading through his body as he continues to stroke over Kurt’s cheek with his thumb, no longer upset that Kurt is going slow. He feels something dangerously close to love swelling in his heart.

He was right.

It’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](https://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/190643259560/looking-for-something-thatll-never-come-66)

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](https://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/190289535670/looking-for-something-thatll-never-come-16)


End file.
